


My Thoughts Be Bloody

by ereshai



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homicidal Thoughts, Slight mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's mindset after her mother's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Thoughts Be Bloody

There’s blood on her hands, stains that won’t come out.

She’s no Lady Macbeth – it isn’t guilt that won’t wash away.

It’s her blood. Her mother’s. Aunt Kate’s. It’s a reminder of what was taken from her.

When Derek is dead, they’ll be clean again.

-

She’s waiting, drawn tight as a bowstring. She has to let loose or she’ll snap.

It’s not anticipation that sits like a knot in her belly and makes it hard to breathe. It’s purpose.

It’s vengeance.

When Derek is dead, she’ll be able to breathe again.

-

There’s a disconnect somewhere in her head. It lets her eat dinner and do her homework. Shoot at paper targets with Derek’s face. Brush her teeth and go to bed. Learn how to incapacitate a werewolf with a well-placed knife. Smile and nod and say, “I’m ok.” Shoot at targets with Scott’s face.

Now she can get out of bed every morning. Now she can think of her mother without tears.

When Derek is dead, she’ll be able to cry again.

-

She still looks the same, despite the change she feels in herself. How can it not be written all over her face? It’s the same with every big moment in her life. Losing her virginity. Falling in love. Learning her family’s secrets. Her mother’s death. All these things leave their mark, without leaving a mark. If they don’t show, did they really happen?

She has Aunt Kate’s smile.

 _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent._ If only it were that black and white. Where’s the line? Just because a werewolf hasn’t hurt anyone doesn’t mean it won’t. Just because a few members of a werewolf pack are human doesn’t make them less dangerous. It only takes one monster.

She understands why Aunt Kate did what she did. Become a monster to destroy a monster.

When the pack is dead, she can be Allison again.

-

There’s blood on her hands and a red haze over her eyes and her heart is pounding and she can’t stop, doesn’t want to stop, she’s not a victim, she’s not weak. She’s powerful now.

She lets her arrow fly.


End file.
